Social networks have given people new ways of connecting with others. Typically, people use social networks to connect to others by messaging and sharing content through the social networks. Furthermore, in recent years, mobile phones have enabled social networks to branch out and associate a geographic location with social network messages and content. Despite these new forms of interactions that enable users to connect with others, and even to do so while being mobile, there is still a large barrier to connecting with those physically near by. Users are scattered between numerous social networks, and the number of users creating content can saturate users with information. This oversaturation can lead to users overlooking relevant information that could potentially be interesting to them, such as when a social connection is nearby or when relevant content is generated nearby. Thus, there is a need in the social media content field to create a new and useful method for delivering location relevant content. This invention provides such a new and useful method.